BookCard:Charles M. Reigeluth (1999). INSTRUCTIONAL-DESIGN THEORIES AND MODELS Volume 2 A New Paradigm of Instructional Theory.
書誌情報 ;Title :Instructional design theories and models. Vol. II, a new paradigm of instructional theory ;Author :Charles M Reigeluth ;Publisher :Mahwah, N.J. ; London : Lawrence Erlbaum, 1999. ;All Authors / Contributors :Charles M Reigeluth ;ISBN :0805828591 9780805828597 ;OCLC Number :222616752 ;Description :x, 715 p. : ill., ports. ; 24 cm. ;Responsibility :edited by Charles M Reigeluth. 目次 Unit 1. About Instructional-Design Theory Foreword 1. What Is Instructional-Design Theory and How Is It Changing? (Charles M. Reigeluth) ::担当者：鈴木克明　教授　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 2. Some Thoughts about Theories, Perfection, and Instruction. (Glenn E. Snelbecker) Unit 2. Fostering Cognitive Development Foreword 3. Cognitive Education and the Cognitive Domain. (Charles M. Reigeluth & Julie Moore) 4. Multiple Approaches to Understanding. (Howard E. Gardner) 5. Teaching and Learning for Understanding. (David N. Perkins & Chris Unger) ::担当者：岡本恭介　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 6. Open Learning Environments: Foundations, Methods, and Models. (Mike Hannafin, Susan Land, & Kevin Oliver) 7. Designing Instruction for Constructivist Learning. (Richard E. Mayer) ::担当者：楚世斌　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 8. Learning by Doing. (Roger C. Schank, Tamara R. Berman, & Kimberli A. Macpherson) ::担当者：高橋孝枝　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 9. Toward the Development of Flexibly Adaptive Instructional Designs. (Daniel L. Schwartz, Xiaodong Lin, Sean Brophy, & John Bransford) ::担当者：鈴木克明　教授　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 10. Designing Constructivist Learning Environments. (David Jonassen) ::担当者：下徹太郎　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 11. Collaborative Problem Solving. (Laurie Miller Nelson) ::担当者：猪貝達弘　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 12. Learning Communities in Classrooms: A Reconceptualization of Educational Practice. (Katerine Bielaczyc & Allan Collins) 13. A Design Theory for Classroom Instruction in Self-Regulated Learning? (Lyn Corno & Judy Randi) 14. Systematically Using Powerful Learning Environments To Accelerate the Learning of Disadvantaged Students in Grades 4-8. (Stanley Pogrow) 15. Landamatics Instructional Design Theory for Teaching General Methods of Thinking. (Lev N. Landa) 16. Integrated Thematic Instruction (ITI): From Brain Research to Application. (Susan Jafferies Kovalik with Jane Rasp McGeehan) 17. Instructional Transaction Theory (ITT): Instructional Design Based on Knowledge Objects. (M. David Merrill) ::担当者：市川尚　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） 18. The Elaboration Theory: Guidance for Scope and Sequence Decisions. (Charles M. Reigeluth) ::担当者：小野幸子　（岩手県立大学大学院　鈴木研究室） Unit 3. Fostering Psychomotor Development Foreword 19. The Development of Physical Skills: Instruction in the Psycho-Motor Domain. (Alexander Romiszowski) Unit 4. Fostering Affective Development Foreword 20. Affective Education and the Affective Domain: Implications for Instructional Design Theories and Models. (Barbara Martin & Charles M. Reigeluth) 21. Recapturing Education's Full Mission: Educating for Social, Ethical, and Intellectual Development. (Catherine Lewis, Marilyn Watson, & Eric Schaps) 22. Self Science: Emotional Intelligence for Children. (Karen Stone-McCown & Ann Hathaway McCormick) 23. Structured Design for Attitudinal Instruction. (Tom Kamradt & Beth Kamradt) 24. Character Education: The Cultivation of Virtue. (Thomas Lickona) 25. Adolescent Spiritual Development. (Joseph Moore) Unit 5. Reflections and Future Research Foreword 26. Formative Research: A Methodology for Improving Design Theories. (Charles M. Reigeluth & Theodore Frick) 27. Commentary. (Glenn E. Snelbecker) 紹介 This volume provides a concise summary of a broad sampling of new methods of instruction currently under development, helps show the interrelationships among these diverse theories, and highlights current issues and trends in instructional design. It is a sequel to Volume I of Instructional-Design Theories and Models, which provided a "snapshot in time" of the status of instructional theory in the early 1980s. Dramatic changes in the nature of instructional theory have occurred since then, partly in response to advances in knowledge about the human brain and learning theory, partly due to shifts in educational philosophies and beliefs, and partly in response to advances in information technologies. These changes have made new methods of instruction not only possible, but also necessary in order to take advantage of new instructional capabilities offered by the new technologies. These changes are so dramatic that many argue they constitute a new paradigm of instruction, which requires a new paradigm of instructional theory. 役立つ情報 http://www.indiana.edu/~idtheory/green2.html に *About This Book *Table of Contents *Unit Summaries *Chapter Summaries あり。いくつかの章では、Web上で要約を読むことができる。 Category:ブックカード